This description relates to trickle-charging a operating a power converter to both store and efficiently use electrical power supplied from a limited source.
Users of various electrical devices frequently find themselves in the situation of having access to electrical power, but with that power being of limited capacity. Examples are 12 volt accessory power outlets in automobiles and Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports of computers that are able to supply 12V DC and 5V DC power, respectively, but with highly limiting current capacities that limit the types of electrical devices to which they are able to supply power, thereby limiting their usefulness.